Fêtes des mères
by EveApplefield
Summary: Elle était une adolescente ivre. Elle était enceinte trop jeune. Elle était une enfant à qui le monde venait d'être arraché. Elle a grandit. Elle est Karen Keeny. Elle est la mère de l'Épouvantail.


Comme d'habitude tout reste à DC Comics, j'ai pas d'avocat alors pitié m'attaquez pas en justice !

* * *

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous en supplie venez m'aider !"

Personne n'aimerait se réveiller dans le noir, surtout au bruit de grattements et de couinements de rongeurs, mais c'est ce qui venait d'arriver à Eliza. Elle était terrorisée. Pour elle même oui, mais d'abord pour sa fille. Elle se savait alcoolique, savait son compagnon actuel parfois violent et... expansif, mais elle était obligée de rester avec lui. La caissière n'avait pas assez d'argent pour entretenir Esther seule, ni assez de courage pour vaincre sa dépendance. Elle avait si peur pour son bébé, tout juste adolescente. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur ? Si jamais elle devenait ... ?

Mais heureusement au bout de quelques heures elle avait finit par entendre l'écho de pas dans la nuit. D'une chanson que l'on fredonnait aussi. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas mais ça n'était pas important. L'important c'est qu'on la sauve et que sa petite fille aille bien.

" Je suis là ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! Je suis attachée, s'il vous plait !"

Finalement les pas s'arrêtèrent, elle pria toutes les entités qu'elle connaissait. Oh faites qu'Esther aille bien, faites qu'il ne lui soit pas arrivé malheur...

Elle entendit le bruit d'un verrou qui s'ouvrait et elle arrêta de crier. Oh non, elle s'était faite enlevée. Ca n'était pas un sauveur. La lumière fut allumée et tel un chat de gouttière habitué à l'obscurité elle fut aveuglée et du fermer les yeux.

"Bonsoir Karen."

Un creux se forma dans son abdomen.

Elle allait mourir.

Il y a bien longtemps que la femme portant le nom d'Eliza "Lizzie" Howard n'avait pas été appelée ainsi. Sa voix avait changé, mais elle se dit qu'elle aurait du s'y attendre. Ca faisait tellement longtemps. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu en l'entendant mais maintenant elle savait. Elle eut un léger pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle ne l'avait entendu que trois fois. La première fois quand il était né, incroyablement sain, sa voix claire et aigue. Si jeune et elle ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Elle l'avait laissé avec la sorcière, elle aussi était jeune, beaucoup trop jeune pour élever un enfant. Mais elle l'aimait tellement déjà. Alors elle avait bravé sa mère et sa grand mère, leurs coups, leurs hurlements, leur haine, leurs insultes. Tous les soirs elle s'endormait en pleurant, serrant son ventre rond, comme pour protéger son enfant de ces sorcières. Dès qu'il serait né, s'était elle dit, Karen partirait et ils vivraient ensemble, loin de cet endroit. Elle avait tellement souffert pendant l'accouchement, les deux monstres qui lui servaient de famille avaient refusé de lui donner des médicaments et lui hurlaient des insultes, la traitant de tous les noms possible. Mais la jeune fille ne les écoutait pas, elle ignorait la douleur et poussait de toutes ses forces pour que son bébé vive. Mais le sort en décida autrement. Karen s'évanouit en entendant les cris de son petit garçon et le grincement de sa folle sadique de mère qui disait qu'il fallait _l'enterrer dans la volière._

Elle regretta sa faiblesse toute sa vie.

" Il est grand temps que nous reprenions là où nous en étions arrêtés, je vous ai laissé suffisamment de répit."

La deuxième fois elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il était entré chez elle, l'avait menacée, avait paru enragé en voyant sa petite fille. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Puis un homme en noir était venu, avait frappé celui qui agressait Karen. Transportée de joie elle l'avait embrassé avant que les policiers n'emportent l'autre à l'asile. Elle n'avait pas reconnu son propre fils. Tentant d'oublier la honte qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait lu les journaux, l'horreur qui s'était emparé d'elle quand elle comprit ce qu'était devenu son bébé elle prit une bouteille de vodka et la vida entièrement. Mais l'alcool n'avait rien apaisé, elle hallucinait, voyant toutes les horreurs que la vieille garce lui avait fait subir. Son fils était un jeune homme maintenant. Beau, intelligent, sa voix était rassurante mais froide et contrôlée. Comme celle d'un docteur devait l'être. Si normale. Pendant les années qui suivirent elle lu tous les journaux qui parlaient de lui. Mais au lieu d'y voir la guérison tant espérée elle n'y lisait que sa descente aux enfers. Et elle continuait de boire. Après toutes ces années Karen ne se souvenait même plus comment ça avait commencé.

" Nous sommes dans les égouts de Gotham City. Plus précisément la partie où circule Killer Croc. Vous êtes enchaînée et la porte est verrouillée mais je ne pense pas que ça puisse l'arrêter. Je suis surpris que vous soyez encore en vie."

Aujourd'hui son costume avait changé, elle ne pouvait même plus voir son visage. Sa voix était un peut plus aigue, grinçante, à cause de toutes les fois où l'homme en noir l'avait aspergé de son propre produit. Si froide, si mauvaise, pleine d'un plaisir cruel. S'il n'avait pas porté un masque elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait vu sourire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était son effrayante maigreur, les quelques rides autour de ses yeux, les rendant plus froids encore. Avec tout son courage, elle en appela à son humanité.

" JONATHAN ! Je t'en prie Esther, c'est ta petite sœur, vous avez le même père, c'est vraiment ta petite sœur ! Elle a besoin de moi elle est trop jeune, tu la laisserais orpheline ? "

Il rit légèrement et ça lui glaça le sang. Sans répondre il s'approcha d'elle et l'aspergea de gaz. Quelques secondes plus tard sa vision se troubla, les murs se recouvrirent d'os, de pailles, d'Esther. Esther morte, le sang recouvrant son visage, ses yeux exorbités. Un squelette rongé par des rats. Esther battue. Esther violée. Esther dansant avec une faux, son costume de jute tournoyant autour d'elle alors qu'elle riait.

"Adieu Karen."

Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle s'était mise à crier alors que son fils la quittait pour la dernière fois.

"Oh et pour ta fille... "

Il se retourna, la lumière en dehors ne lui permettant que de voir sa silhouette maigre, comme une ombre squelettique alors qu'Esther à ses côtés restait rayonnante derrière son masque d'épouvantail.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien m'occuper d'elle."

Et au grincement de la porte s'ajouta les sanglots de Karen Keeny.

Un professeur avait bien besoin d'élèves non ?

_à suivre..._

* * *

Notes et références :

- IL Y AURA UNE SUITE ! Mais dans un autre OS, pour une date qui va bien, le

- Karen Keeny, la petite soeur de Crane et son passé sont tirés de Scarecrow Year One. J'ai juste donné un nom à la fille et, bien sur, Esther est l'héroïne du film du même nom.

- Dans Deadman: Terrible Loss, c'est encore pire que Year One pour cette pauvre Karen Keeny. On y apprend sa vision de son accouchement: sans antidouleurs, alors que sa grand mère et sa mère l'insultaient de tous les noms. Sa mère dit qu'il faudrait enterrer le bébé vivant et la dernière chose qu'elle entend, quand j'ai lu ça comme ça, en trois phrase ça m'a brisé le coeur :

_Elle entendit son bébé crier. Il lui fut arraché. Elle ne le revit jamais._

J'avoue, j'ai pleuré. Mais ça explique pourquoi elle ne le reconnaissait pas, Karen croyait qu'il était mort. Donc oui il y aura une suite, parce que j'aime les Happy Ends et _**parce que je peux**._

C'est beau la fanfiction :'3


End file.
